otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Three Days
Airenei is sitting on the edge of Jared's bunk, going through her bag. Her pulse pistol is sitting next to her, along with a few other things, all apparently cleaned and checked. The door to the fresher opens, and Swiftfoot pads out, dressed very casually, and rubbing somewhat sleepily at the back of her head. She blinks as she spots the Timonae, tilting her head to the side. "Hey, I didn't know you werre still herre. I'd hearrd tell you werre leaving forr Tomin Korra, meh?" "I'll be going soon." Airy says quietly, pulling out her knife and thigh sheath. "Kal needs me to look into something." She sets those next to the gun, then digs around some more. "Going as a guy, though." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, her ears flicking back briefly. "Hrh. I think you'rre nuts. I won't go therre unless I have to. But, that said, do you need someone to go with you?" She shrugs vaguely, padding over toward her bunk. "Orr, do you need someone to pick you up? Therre's no shuttle that leaves therre, meh?" "Pick me up in three days. If I don't show up, leave without me." Airy says, pulling out her kevlar vest from the bottom of the bag. "Don't tell anyone I went by myself, though. I promised I wouldn't." Swiftfoot nods, her tail flicking. "Thrree days frrom now, orr frrom tomorrow?" she inquires, blinking mildly. "Tomorrow. I'll stay the night when I get off the shuttle, wait until the next day to take the TK shuttle." Airy pulls out a rather curious contraption, part corset, part vest. "Now that I can actually afford this shit...no bandages, yeah?" Swiftfoot chuckles, and nods. "The bandages werre bad anyway, meh? This prrobably hurrts less," she says, indicating the garment. "So... what does he need you to check in to? If you can't tell me, it's okay. I'll underrstand. I just worry, meh?" "His daughter. Someone said they saw a Timonae kid on TK, of all places. Description matched Cali." Airy shrugs, then grins wickedly. "We'll see, yeah? Can you braid? I suck at it." Swiftfoot blinks, tilting her head to the side. "A kid on Tomin Korra? That seems a little fucked up and worrthy of looking into, yeah." She chuckles, and waves a paw. "Cmon, I'll brraid it. It's just tougher to do on yourrself, meh?" Airenei nods and moves over with a grateful smile. "Appreciate it." She shakes out her hair, and grins. "Getting the disguise stuff cost me a bit, but it was worth it in the end. It's gonna be kinda fun." Swiftfoot snorts softly, and shakes her head. "I can't imagine calling a trrip to TK anything rremotely rresembling fun. Oh, did you want the brraid the rregular way, orr starrting furrtherr up on yourr head? I'm not surre what you plan to do with it." "Just braid it out of the way. I gotta put on my makeup and nose and shit...I was promised it would all last for three days." Airy says with a half-shrug. Swiftfoot nods, and brushes her fingers through the Timonae's hair, then divides it into three sections, starting to braid it at the nape of Airy's neck. "I'm not going to trry and stop you, even though I don't like it. I'm guessing Rrill and Mal would. In fact, I'm surre of it. I'll trry to stall them, meh?" "Sure. But as of now I'm gone. Airy's just as dead as Zara for the next four days to you, you got it? I'm not her from now on. I don't need anyone else knowing my name." Airy says, a rather serious look on her normally cheerful face. Swiftfoot nods in agreement, continuing to braid the Timonae's hair. "So, what shall I call you, then? Orr is it a 'you'll know me when you see me' kind of thing?" "Dash is fine. Call it a nickname. I'll think of a real name later." Airy says with a bit of a grin. Swiftfoot chuckles, and nods. "Dash it is, then. Not like most people on Korra go by theirr rreal names anyhow, meh?" The felinoid finishes braiding Airy's hair, holding the end of the braid between two fingers. "Hrh. You got something forr me to tie this off with?" Airenei hands back an elastic-type hair binder, obviously already thinking about the whole process. "You know, I might keep this one around, so try to keep it to yourself? It's useful...having the different selves. I kind of like it." "You'rre prreaching to the choirr, meh?" Swiftfoot says, tying off the braid, and letting it flop onto the Timonae's back. "I've had a fake name forr how long now? Hrh. maybe someday I'll take my old one back, but I doubt it. This one fits me betterr anyhow." Airenei gets to her feet and goes to grab a small case. "I'm gonna change, then." She says with a grin. She picks up the minimizer and a t-shirt and pants, disappearing into the refresher. "I even got a new skin made for my arm." She calls out, unzipping the makeup case. Swiftfoot blinks after the Timonae, chuckling softly. "Sounds like you've got it all figurred out, meh? I'm glad I can help, by the way, even if it means going to that death trrap. Hrh, maybe I'll visit the Don while I'm therre, meh?" "Don't want you getting into trouble. In and out, babe. Swifty, if this all works out all right, I'd be glad to come on board." She says, then laughs. "I got this belt thing that makes me walk and seem like I got a dick. It's kind of nifty, but I already have the walk down, you know? Lots of practice." Swiftfoot snorts, and shakes her head. "Hrh, the things they come up with these days, meh? A lot of weirrd people out therre, I guess. And I was joking about the Don, by the way. I'd rratherr not crross paths with that one again, if I can help it." "Everyone's nice if they need something from you...wow, this is a LOT more comfortable than bandages." Airy says musingly, though her voice is a little different by this point. "You know, I don't think a human could do this. They all look way too different, males and females. Damn...I look good. This makeup is awesome. I've practiced with it before, actually." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "A Demarrian couldn't get away with it, perriod. You can tell just by smell who's male and female. I suppose, if you disguised yourrself with the opposite sex's smell, you might be able to, but that would be kind of fishy at best, meh?" She blinks down at her orange-and-white fur covered body. "Though, often, I've thought if I had to hide, I'd simply cut and dye my furr. Then nobody aside frrom another Demarrian that was familiar with me would rrecognize me." Dash pulls on his flak vest over the minimizer, effectively hiding it, then pulls the t-shirt over the top. "I can't tell Demarians apart anyway, though I'm awful with that stuff." He admits with a grimace, then jerks up the pants. "Aw man, I should have got a bigger belt, now it looks like I have a small penis. I don't want a small penis." Swiftfoot laughs aloud, flopping back on the bunk. "Oh man... sorry... that's too funny..." she manages to stammer, before covering her snout with one paw to stifle her laughter. After a moment, she removes the paw, and looks over at the Timonae again. "You'd think you were planning to -use- it." The Demarian giggles, again putting a paw over her muzzle. Dash gives his nose one last look in the mirror and steps out, posing with a grin. "Sorry, you're taken, and I don't go for Demarians anyway." He cracks, then lets out a giggle. After giggling, he blinks, then shakes his head. "No more laughing like that. My bad. I need to take up smoking again, get my voice back." "No mangiggles to be had around here," Swiftfoot says, still grinning. "Hrh, if you look thrrough this ship thorroughly, therre's prrobably cigarrettes, but Brrakirr knows how old they arre, meh?" The felinoid shrugs vaguely, and quirks an eyeridge, looking the Timonae over. "Hrh. Nice. What did you want me to tell Rrill when he asks, by the way? I'm supposed to meet with him tomorrow." "Tell him Airy said to mind his own damn business, and I'll be back in four or five days. If someone wonders why you're picking up a weirdo from TK, tell them I paid you." Dash grins wolfishly, then laughs. "And if Jared asks, tell him to get a sex doll." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Won't anyone ask why I'm picking someone up on Tomin Korra. I've done it beforre. And that guy was even prretty shady. Hrh. Wouldn't even give me his name, but that's his business. He paid me, so it's good." The felinoid chuckles, and tilts her head to the side. "If it looks like they'rre going to go afterr you, I'll just tell em you went to New Luna orr something, meh? I don't want to see them go rrushing off like a pack of morrons, cause then I'll have morre people to haul back." "Yeah, if anyone asks, I went to see a friend of mine." Dash says with a shrug, taking a much smaller piece of luggage than he normally would, stuffing a few items of clothing into the bag, along with the makeup kit and various weapons. "That'll work fine." Swiftfoot nods, and flicks an ear. "Yeah... anything to keep em frrom goin off afterr you, meh? I'll do my best to sprread the worrd that you'rre -not- on TK." She blinks, the end of her tail flicking. "I do hope you show up, you know. If it turrns out you'rre just late, find a way to get me a message, meh? I'll come back." "You got it, babe. Ship should be good, I checked over all the systems while I was here." Dash says, pulling on a jacket and tossing the bag over a shoulder. "Don't worry. I doubt anyone'll fuck with me outright, looking like this. I'll buy some smokes before I go. If anything comes up while I'm gone, get ahold of me through PDA. I'll take it with me." Swiftfoot nods, and flicks an ear. "Hrh. Even if someone manages to go off afterr you, they'll neverr rrecognize you. Then I'll feel all vindicated and stuff." The felinoid chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Well, I'm glad you'rre at least prreparred. Just don't underrestimate the people therre, meh? Korra's prretty fucked up." "You know, I don't look bad. I would totally do myself." Dash says thoughtfully. "Even though I have a small penis. Don't worry. I know what I'm up against, despite what Rill thinks. I kinda wish Jack was around, so I could hit on him and totally freak him out." Swiftfoot laughs aloud, putting a paw to her forehead. "Oh man.. again with the penis..." She snorts, trying to stifle her laughter, finally getting herself under control. "And Jack would absolutely die, I think." "I can't help it, I'm a dude. Dudes are totally constantly thinking about their penis, and how it relates to the rest of the universe. That's why they always fight." Dash says seriously. Swiftfoot's expression goes blank, her ears sliding halfway back. "Hrh. I wonderr if it's the same forr Demarrians as forr humanoids. Somehow, I think some things arre univerrsal, meh?" She chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Men arre strrange." "I know, and I am one." Dash says, cracking a grin. "You gonna be okay without me? Don't put up with shit from Rill, okay? Seriously, don't let him boss you around and shit, the little piss LOVES doing that." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Nah. I have that gun. If he scrrews arround with me, I'll just not let him have it. Orr maybe one of these days I'll just shoot him." She chuckles, and grins wryly. "He's been betterr with me, though, everr since... hrh. Not so long ago. I dunno. All of a sudden, he got rreal nice-like. I think it's cause he wants things." "Most likely. I don't think he really knows he's doing it, but it's exactly how he acts." Dash shrugs one shoulder. "I've gotten used to it, honestly. It's annoying, especially since he never says thank you to me, but whatever. I'm going to go dig up some cigarettes and some black-bottle cheap booze, roughen up my throat a little." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Just look thrrough ourr liquorr supply. I'm surre therre's something god-awful in therre that hasn't been touched in yearrs. I'm not surre about cigarrettes, though. You could prrobably get them in town, meh?" "Yeah, or I could go on the Artemis and steal Jack's." Dash says with a small shrug, going to the kitchenette to look for something suitibly nasty to drink. "Though I'd probably get shot." "Looking like that? Prrobably," Swiftfoot agrees, smiling faintly. "Hrh. Though, half of them might assume you'rre on my crrew, and give it a second thought, meh?" The felinoid snorts, and shakes her head. "Funny how shit like that keeps following you arround." Dash snickers and nods, then pulls out a small bottle of something dark brown and vicious-looking. "Here we go. Good shit." He unscrews the cap and takes a long swig. Coughing as he comes up for air, he manages to rasp out, "Perfect..." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, and looks at the bottle. "Holy shit, that's prrobably been in therre since the ship was commissioned, judging by the dust on it," she says, chuckling. "That's gotta be like drrinking something out of a firrst aid kit." "Tastes about right." he replies dryly, still coughing a little. "Mind if I take this with me? Taking a sip now and then won't hurt my voice or my disguise. Might not even need the cigarettes, at this rate." Swiftfoot shakes her head. "Be my guest. I've still got half a ton of that blue crrap that got me drrunker than hell. I wish I could rrememberr what it was," she muses, tapping thoughtfully at her chin with one finger. "Hrh. I'll figurre it out someday." "I should get going if I'm going to find somewhere to sleep once I land." Dash says regretfully, tucking the liquor away in his bag. "The longer I put this off, the worse it'll be." Swiftfoot nods, her expression unreadable. "Hrh. You want me to go out, in case anyone sees you? That way, we can play at having a business meeting orr something." The felinoid shrugs vaguely, her tail flicking. Dash simply nods. "Not a bad idea." He offers, then grins. "Don't worry too much about me, huh? It won't do any good. You can tell Jack, if you want, but other than that keep it to yourself." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Jack would go rrushing off afterr you like a morron," she says, shaking her head. "And that'd just get you killed, since he'd prrobably manage to trrip overr you. Lucky bastarrd. Hrh, lemme thrrow on some less casual clothes if I'm gonna go outside. I wouldn't drress like this forr a meeting." "Sure. Don't tell Jack, you're right. Man's got too little sense as it is. Do you need me to pay you? I can spare like a thousand, but that's it." He gives a rueful little grin. Swiftfoot shakes her head, and holds up a paw. "Nah. I'd have gone to get you rregarrdless. Demarr knows I wouldn't just leave you on Korra," she says, taking some more dressy clothes out of a drawer beneath her bunk, and changing on the spot. She tops off the outfit by draping a cloak about her shoulders, and grins. "This is morre like it, meh? Let's get goin." Dash heads out into the hallway, stride even, but more weighty than usual, boots thumping loudly on the floor. Silvereye is sitting in his lawnchair outside the militia hangar, looking up at the stars. Swiftfoot disembarks from the Jackal, padding to the bottom of the boarding ramp and looking around briefly. If she notices the Battleclaw, she doesn't make it readily apparent. Dash tromps down the Jackal's ramp after the Demarian, his face set in a small frown. He has a bag slung over his shoulder, and he clutches it posessively, an action that's as reflexive as his suspicious scan of the landing pad. Silvereye glances towards the Jackal as the two figures come out of the airlock. The Battleclaw shifts his weight in the lawn chair, watching their moves. Malion wanders in from the Decon Corridor, he looks slight pre-occupied by something he is holding in a hand. Swiftfoot inclines her head politely to the Timonae, and offers a white-furred paw. "Good doing business with you, meh? I'll be hearring frrom you soon, I trrust," she says, the end of her tail flicking. Dash nods shortly, and holds up three fingers of his left hand, showing that even the palm is thoroughly tattooed. "Three days." He says in a harsh, gravelly tone, nodding his head to the Demarian, then shakes her hand briefly. With another suspicious glance around the area, he heads in the direction of the shuttleport, shoulders hunched. Silvereye gets up out of his lawnchair as Dash moves to depart, crossing the area of the landing pad towards Swiftfoot. "New friend?" Malion looks up for a moment, simply to see where he's going. Emerald green hued eyes, dart from figure to figure. He stops on Dash, and adjust his akubra so that it casts a long shadow across his face. He quickly discreets the small item back in his pocket and heads towards Silvereye. Swiftfoot flicks her ears, and nods at Silvereye. "You could say that. A paying customerr is always a frriend, meh?" The orange-furred Demarian glances briefly after Dash, then shifts her eyes to Malion, blinking as he approaches. "Evening, by the way. Both of you." Dash pauses at the entrance to the shuttleport, then slaps his forehead with an open palm. "Fuck. Need smokes." He mutters in annoyance, then turns on a heel and heads towards town, shoving his hands in his pockets for the moment. "Evening." Silvereye replies to Swiftfoot, sliding his paws into his pockets. "Glad to hear you're getting some work. If you need to take off for a few days I won't mind." "How ya guys going?" Malion mumbles, trying to keep his voice down. He continues on his rush approach towards the two Demarians. Swiftfoot grins slyly, nodding. "Worrk's always good, yes, but it'll be a shorrt job, meh? I'll be gone a few hourrs at most, if things go well." One of the felinoid's eyeridges quirks upward as she looks toward Malion. "Something wrrong, chief?" she inquires, the end of her tail flicking. Silvereye nods to Swiftfoot, not replying before he looks over at Malion as the human approaches. "Evening, Mal." Dash heads in the direction of the decon corridor, still muttering in annoyance under his breath, shoulders hunched. Malion stops shortly by Swifty and Silvereye, and shrugs. "Just jumpy I guess," he says with a nod. "Didn't get much sleep earlier." Swiftfoot nods, and tilts her head to the side. "Hrh. Any news on that flyoverr?" she inquires of the Battleclaw, before shifting her gaze to Malion, her brow furrowing faintly. Silvereye nods to Swiftfoot. "Looks like it's clearing up early this week so we should be able to get underway in a few days or when you get back." The Battleclaw replies. "Hopefully nothing too exciting." Malion passes a glance to Swifty and then Silvereye, remaining silent for the time being. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, and shakes her head slightly, shifting her eyes back to the Battleclaw. "Sounds good. Hrh, with my luck, we'll be attacked while taking the tourr," she says, a sour twist to her features. Silvereye shrugs. "They do have counter-measures for ships so it's a distinct possibility." The Demarian replies. "We'll be monitored so if we lose contact someone will come for us." Malion cross his arms across his chest. "Ya gonna jinx yaself Swifty," he states in a blunt way. "Ain't good jinxing yaself like that." He passes a glance back to Silvereye, raising a brow slightly. "What if... I don't bloody know." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Grreat. Well, if worrst comes to worrst, we'll bug out, and trry the tourr another day, meh?" She shrugs and flicks an ear, then shifts her gaze down to Malion. "You know, you've got a point. Hrh. Well, at least we'll have the militia looking out forr us. Especially with him on boarrd," she says, indicating Silvereye. Dash returns from his little excursion, leaning against a wall to light the cigarette between his lips. He inhales deeply, then pushes away and heads back in the direction of the shuttleport, tucking the lighter back away in a jacket pocket. Silvereye grins lightly. "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine, I doubt we'll run into anything significant out there." The Battleclaw glacnes towards the city. "I better head home. It's been a good day but I'll see you around." "Can't ya go low and bloody fast instead of high and slow?" Malion asks, as he slowly lowers himself to take knee. "Run a holorecorder or something and pick up images on the ground? Mind you, I ain't ya Swift and I don't know the first thing about that shit." Swiftfoot nods to the Battleclaw, and flicks her ears. "Good night then. Back on duty tomorrow, meh? Well, I hope yourr day off went well." The orange-furred pilot shifts her gaze to Malion, and blinks. "The firrst time out is just going to be a tourr, so I can get the lay of the land. Afterr that, we'll starrt flying patrrols with a full crrew, actually going out hunting forr these guys." Dash doesn't enter the shuttleport, but finds another wall to lean against and finish his cigarette. They don't appreciate smoking in the shuttles. Malion looks up to Swifty. "Ya got yaself a full crew?" he asks, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll suppose I'll see when Silver wants his message delivered and take it to those bastards." Newt comes outta the decon corridor with a sneeze and heads for the ships. Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Therre's still a place forr you, once I hearr frrom Jarred, chief. Don't worry yourr head none." The end of her tail flicks absently. "I just meant I'll at least need me, and two people on the turrets. I don't want to fuck arround when we're out therre with these guys." The felinoid's ears flick in the direction of the sneeze, and she flicks her tail at Newt when she spots him. Dash just keeps smoking. Yep, don't mind him. He pulls a flask out of a pants pocket and unscrews it, taking a healthy swig, then coughs. Malion looks over his shoulder to Newt, and forces out a smile. "How ya going kid?" he calls out in greeting. "Ya allergic to work or something?" He looks back to Swifty, and nods. "Be great if Jared says yeah... If not, I'll just do odd jobs again." Newt grins, "Hey Swiftfoot." and then faces Malion, "Hey- No. Though ya should try it sometime." and pokes his tongue out at him. Swiftfoot chuckles softly. "Honestly, Jarred will prrobably say 'you'rre the boss, Swifty', and kinda shrrug a bit. That's just how he is. And if he does say no, then I'll still hirre you on a contrract basis to maintain the arrmorry when we need it, meh? It's only fairr." The felinoid doesn't even glance at the Timonae, instead shifting her eyes to Newt. "Evening, chief. How goes it?" Malion picks up a small rock, and tosses it in the direction of Newt. "Smart arse, I do work... Sometimes." he states, with a grin. A slightly curious glance is sent in the direction of the Timonae, before he swivels back to look at Swifty. "If it comes to that, then I'm sure we can figure something out." Newt replies, "It goes pretty good." and catches the rock expertly before throwing it back at him, "Yeah. 'Sometimes'." He smirks. "Hey, I'll have you know, Mal helped me out the otherr day," Swiftfoot says with a slight grin, but offers no further details on what exactly he helped with. "Anyway, he'll have plenty to keep him busy if we hirre him on, meh? Especially if the deserrt patrrols turrn something up." The felinoid flicks an ear, and blinks. "I'm glad things arre going okay. I was surrprrised to see the entirre AES turrn up herre on Demarria, meh?" Dash finishes his cigarette and puts it out, tossing out the end on his way into the shuttleport, hands slipping back into his pockets as he disappears inside. "Well if the AES armoury was a bit -bigger-, I might have had some decent work," Malion replies, with a grunt. "Ya fools always got the impression that I was a gunsmith and only a gunsmith." The small rocks strikes him on the chest, it stings but nothing major. "'Sides, what the hell are ya meant to do with a company that doesn't do anything about from starting barfights on Ungstir?" He says the last part in a joking manner. Newt replies, "Things are kinda whacky. Whay patrols but?" and then to Malion, "Shoulda sacrificed ya to the UCC." and pokes his tongue out at him once more. Swiftfoot blinks, and flicks an ear. "Therre's worrd of offworrlderrs selling guns to the trribals out in the Sand Motherr deserrt. We'rre hoping to catch some of them in the act." She shrugs vaguely, and shifts her gaze back to Malion, grinning wryly. "What, you've got otherr skills you haven't told me about? Well, what else can ya do?" Malion grins darkly. "What the hell do ya think I went on holidays kid?" he asks, with a cocky grin. He turns his attention back to Swifty. "I can sing," he states, trying to keep a straight face. He fails in this aspect and chuckles. "Nah, I'm not a bad hovercar mechanic, and I can usually get around places all sneaky like at times." He shrugs slightly, before revealing a bit of his past. "I used to... um, 'aquire' a few things back on Mars, nothing big, usually from houses. Can move things from point a to point b also, well most of the time I do it without a hitch. Got a couple of other things up me sleeve, but that's another story." Newt nods, "He can breathe too." Swiftfoot chuckles and nods at Malion. "He was herre on Demarria when the Committee met. I had nothing to do with it, I assurre you," she says, smiling slyly. "Hrh. Sounds like you've been arround. Perrhaps you could... hmm. We'll talk about that laterr. It's not exactly landing pad talk, meh?" The felinoid chuckles softly, and shifts her eyes to Newt, blinking in disbelief for a moment before laughing aloud. Malion picks up the small rock again and tosses it back at Newt. "Can also -make- problems go away also," he says, with a some what sinister grin. "How ya feel about a one way trip to Sivad kid?" He passes a glance around the area, and then grumbles. "Where the hell is a cargo crate when ya need one?" Newt catches it and chucks it back, blowing a raspberry at him, "He's not THAT good at breathing though." Swiftfoot's laughter becomes a chuckle, and she shakes her head. "Aw man, I almost hate to go to bed." The Demarian peers at the sky for a moment, apparently using her paw to mark the position of... something. "It's getting late, though. I'll see you two laterr, meh? I'll prrobably head out to the beach in the morrning, and see if I can find Rrill. I've got something of his." With a flick of her ears, the felinoid ascends the Jackal's boarding ramp, the airlock door shutting behind her with a hiss. Category:Classic Demarian logs Category:Jackal logs Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Underworld logs